Forward-Looking Woman
Forward-Looking Woman is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at the Gotrock Oracle Ruins in the Cliffs of Morytha after staying at Corinne's House. The conversation concerns Kasandra's bad luck. It must be viewed to unlock her level 4 "Fortune" Battle Skills. Intro Kasandra :”Hey, look at that! Have you ever seen such a beautiful sunset?” :“I knew it would be worth coming here!” :“It’s one of those things that stays in your mind forever after you’ve seen it. It’s like I can’t take my eyes off it.” Kasandra's Driver :“...” Kasandra :“Oh... what’s this?” :“Suddenly the skies don’t seem so...” :“Ah. Well. You know, it’s funny, but this eels to happen to me a lot.” :“Nice, dry days start to pour with rain just like that.” :“Or sometimes, it’s blizzards, or great big hailstones. I think the clouds might like to follow me around.” :“But maybe that’s actually a talent! It’s like I get to see two different views for the price of one!” Option 1 (Kasandra Trust +900) Kasandra's Driver |-|Rex= : :"You really know how to look on the bright side, Kasandra." |-|Nia= : :"You're such a sunshiney soul, Kasandra" |-|Morag= : :"You really know how to sustain your own morale, Kasandra." |-|Zeke= : :"Kasandra, you always look on the bright side. You're my kind of gal." Kasandra :"Yes, it's true! I can always see the silver lining of every cloud!" :"Even when the beautiful sunset we came all this way to see gets blocked out by rain..." :"Even when that good luck charm I bought at the store snapped clean in half the next day..." :"I always keep looking forward! It's just how I am." :"As long as you always stay strong and keep your chin up, happiness will come your way! That's what I believe!" :"And even if terrible misfortunes befall my driver, I'm sure if I stay cheerful it'll keep their spirits up!" :"That's what a good Blade does, right?!" Option 2 (Kasandra Trust +1000) Kasandra's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Maybe you should get that thing on your back seen to? By, uh, an exorcist?" |-|Nia= : :"Are you sure that creepy thing on your back isn't tainting your luck?" |-|Morag= : :"Have you ever considered the notion that thing on your back may be cursed?" |-|Zeke= : :"Have you ever thought that gewgaw on your back might be blighting your luck?" Kasandra :“Huh?!” :“You don’t think this mask is cute?” :“...But I thought it was really charming...” :“This is the sort of face that brings luck! It couldn’t possibly be cursed!” Kasandra's Driver |-|Rex= : :"You say that, but... Sometimes when I see you in battle, even I get kind of scared..." :"When you put that mask on, you start attacking the enemy without mercy!" |-|Nia= : :"Seriously, I reckon you should get that thing looked at." :"Whenever you put it on in battle, it's like you're a whole different person. A really...violent person." |-|Morag= : :“Oh, dear... How do I say this? I suppose you wouldn’t necessarily notice it yourself, but, well...” :“There’s something... not quite normal about the way you fight. When you put that mask on, you go a little berserk.” |-|Zeke= : :"Uhhh, you say that, but that thing gives off a seriously evil aura in battle!" :"When you put that mask on and start attacking enemies, it's like you're in some kind of blood frenzy." Kasandra :“Ahahaha!” :“Don’t be silly. I would never do anything like that!” Kasandra's Driver :“...” Kasandra :“What?” :“I mean, when I’m on the battlefield, it’s like I’m in a trance sometimes. I don’t remember much afterwards.” :“I guess I must be really good at focusing on the job!” :“It takes a lot of attention looking out for you guys, you know!” :“I get really into it!” Kasandra's Driver :“...” Conclusion Kasandra :“Well, this rain’s really gotten worse. It’s sad to leave such a beautiful place, but we’d better get moving.” :“I thought we had a pretty good time here today, didn’t you? I really like it when we all hang out!” Kasandra's Driver :“...” Kasandra :“Sometimes I think I’m the luckiest Blade alive.” :“I’ve got such a great Driver, and all these wonderful companions!” :“Let’s try and be the happiest that we can. Then we can spread that happiness over the whole world!” Category:Cliffs of Morytha Heart-to-Hearts Category:Kasandra Heart-to-Hearts